<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Way by DeepInTheLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096666">All the Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight'>DeepInTheLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Switching Positions, Vaginal Sex, lawyer ben, stripper ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of drooling over a stripper, Rey is finally able to satisfy her desire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey has been surprising herself a lot lately. It all started when she allowed her friends Rose and Kaydel to drag her out to a strip club – her first visit ever–, and then she found herself quite literally drooling over one of the performers, arguably the tallest, broadest man she’s ever seen, with a perfect head of jet black hair. Then the man, known by his stage name Kylo Ren, invited her to the stage for his solo number, and as he performed his rehearsed routine around her, Rey saw very well he had an erection. Moreover, he asked for her phone number in case she <em>felt it too</em>. She dictated it to him in whisper, hoping with her whole essence his memory was indeed as good as he claimed.</p><p>And then Kylo totally lived up to the promise of male strip tease expert Rose, who had said the boys in this club didn’t disappoint when they went <em>all the way </em>in the end of the show, though the quick glance at the uncovered content of his thong was certainly not enough. Still, it was sufficient for her to discover the size of his <em>equipment</em> was proportionate to the rest of the man, and Rey knew more than certainly that she wanted to do a lot more with it than share the experience of observation with a pack of screaming strangers.</p><p>She spent a fair amount of time during the last week remembering the sight and fantasizing of getting to interact with it, up to the point she had to masturbate in the bathroom on work to stop being constantly distracted.</p><p>When the subject of her dreams finally called, Rey found herself jumping up in excitement when her phone screen lit up with an unknown number. A fairly short conversation was enough to learn Kylo’s real name was Ben, that he was as affected as she was by their short interaction on stage, and to receive an invitation for meeting in a diner – one that was so close to her place that Rey got embarrassingly excited that she could for once date a man who didn’t live on the other corner of the city. <em>Get a grip, girl</em>, she tried to stop herself from thinking too far ahead. They had barely talked, and she couldn’t start making up a bright future that soon.</p><p>Rey felt her heart beat fast in excitement when she approached the diner. Once she entered, a brief examination of the place was enough to notice the subject of her interest. He sat with his back to the door, but Rey knew the unusually broad shoulders and magnificent hair couldn’t belong to anyone else.</p><p>“Hello,” she said, coming up and around the table to take the seat in front of him. Ben looked at her, his dark eyes lighting up with evident excitement. He seemed slightly different now, in proper daylight and finely dressed, but not a tad less attractive.</p><p>“Hi,” he gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”</p><p>“Did you think I wasn’t going to come?” Rey asked intently.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Ben smiled at her again.</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m a girl who keeps her promises,” Rey praised herself, feeling no slightest shame about it. “Let’s order something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Once they made their orders, there was a short moment of silence before Rey spoke up again.</p><p>“You look different,” she stated the fact.</p><p>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Ben wondered, eyeing her with curiosity.</p><p>“Neither,” Rey shrugged, smiling honestly. “Just stating a fact.”</p><p>“You look different too,” Ben pronounced in that uniquely deep voice of his. “And I have to say you look very beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ben. I think you look amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re used to compliments, given your occupation. How did you even up doing that at the first place?” Maybe she was pushing boundaries of a first date, but Rey couldn’t help but feel there was something about Ben that didn’t quite scream “undressing in front of strangers for money is the only thing I can do”.</p><p>Ben gave her a mysterious stare. “Well, it’s not my only occupation,” he said then.</p><p>“What else do you do?” Rey found herself extremely interested in discovering more about his life.</p><p>“I’m a lawyer.”</p><p>“A lawyer?” Rey flinched in surprise. <em>How does a lawyer end up a part-time stripper?</em> “So why do you…?”</p><p>“Why do I spend evenings undressing in a club?” Ben surely looked amused.</p><p>“Well, I’m definitely not judging, it’s just, you know…” she waved her hand as she tried to explain.</p><p>“A friend of mine, Hux, has been doing that for a while as a part-time thing, so one day he invited me when they needed to fill in for a sick performer, and I kind of got into it. Strange as it may seem, there is something sort of relieving about that environment, that way of becoming someone else on stage.”</p><p>Strange or not, but Rey totally understood the point. There was a potential drawback that came to her mind still. “You’re not bothered that someone who knows you from your regular career would see you there?” she wondered. “I thought lawyers valued their reputation.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure none of the people I know from my daily job go to places like that. Exactly because of the reputation.”</p><p>“Um.” Again, he made a great point.</p><p>“What do you do for a living, Rey?” Ben asked her then.</p><p>“I’m an engineer,” she said. “Pretty boring in comparison to lawyer-slash-stripper, I suppose,” she half-laughed.</p><p>The food arrived to put the conversation on pause, and for a short while Ben and Rey got their mouths a bit too occupied to speak coherently, until Rey felt like she could resume the conversation.</p><p>“This must happen a lot with you, I guess,” she spoke up before reconsidering whether that was really the topic she wanted to bring up.</p><p>“What happens?”</p><p>No way out now. “You know… going out with women you meet in the club.”</p><p>Ben looked at her firmly. “Never happened before,” he said then, and Rey had to wince in surprise.</p><p>“Seriously?” she wondered then.</p><p>“Yeah,” he looked profoundly sincere. “I’ve never been on a date with anyone I met there.”</p><p>Rey was almost embarrassed of the direction her filthy mind took when he said that, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Oh, so you… don’t go on dates with them?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I mean, you just do it right in your dressing room or something?” she blurted out.</p><p>“What?” The look on Ben’s face seemed to signify quite a shock. “No, I meant I don’t ever, you know, do <em>anything</em> with women from the club.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help the way his confession affected her entire being, starting from her dirty brain to her soaking center. “Really? Does that mean this, us, is something different?”</p><p>“It certainly is,” Ben gave her that intensely serious gaze again. “Listen, Rey, I don’t want you to feel weird about it or anything, but the truth is I’ve done those numbers with plenty of women on stage, and it never felt like it did with you.”</p><p>Rey smiled at him joyfully. “Well, I certainly do not feel weird about it, given I’ve never felt anything like this. You know, that’s hard to explain, but as soon as I saw you, I just… and when we were on stage, I felt a spark, or how do you call it. Like, really something strong I’ve never felt before.”</p><p>“Strange as it may be, I felt the exact same way. Like I said, it had never occurred before. That whole thing had always been just a way to get out of routine and potentially please someone with what I do. But I never felt like I wanted to make something out of that away from the club.”</p><p>The emotions in Rey’s whole being were getting hotter and filthier, and she desperately needed to move faster. She was no stranger to sex on first date, but things had never developed this quickly and easily. Now though, it was like she needed this more than she needed air, so she took action.</p><p>Rey leaned over the table and planted a quick kiss on Ben’s incredibly plump lips. The innocent touch was so much less than she desired, but she still had enough functioning brain cells to remember they were in a public place attended largely by families with small children.</p><p>“Wanna go to my place so we can complete this connection?” she asked then, inwardly begging he’d say yes. “I live close, we can walk.”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask, “ Ben said much to her relief. “Let’s just finish the meal first.”</p><p>“Sure, I suggest we’ll need a lot of energy.”</p><p>They finished eating in a hurry, and shared payment just as modern independent people do. Once the pair were out of the diner, Rey shamelessly grabbed Ben’s huge palm, marveling to herself at how small her own felt against it.</p><p>“I’ll lead the way,” she announced, and Ben agreed with a nod. The whole walk was the nicest kind of blur, and then Rey needed to fumble while searching for her key in the purse, her heart racing with excitement. She let Ben inside her apartment and locked the door once she was inside herself, just to literally attack his gorgeous mouth with her own just as soon as she was in.</p><p>“This is crazy,” Rey muttered against Ben’s lips. “I’ve never felt like this before.”</p><p>“We’re equals, baby,” Ben responded, giving in to her pushing him towards her bedroom. Rey found herself extremely grateful for recently indulging herself with a king-sized bed, as there was no way such a large bulk of a man would’ve fitted in her previous tiny sleeping space. She quickly dropped her boots, and Ben did the same. He looked fantastic as he landed with his back on her duvet, and Rey totally gave in to the best of her animalistic instincts as she climbed on top of him like some wild creature.</p><p>Ben met her eagerly, his lips tangling with hers as soon as their faces got close, his hot tongue making its way into her mouth. The way he kissed was an outstanding combination of devouring passion and unexpected tenderness, and Rey relished in the fact. She needed a lot more than his lips though, and she was about to get it.</p><p>“Off,” she commanded, pulling up the hem of his black sweater. Ben obeyed, pulling it over the head, and Rey whined in discontentment as she saw a dark T-shirt beneath it. A nice T-shirt, but still another obstacle keeping her from those wonderful muscles. She pushed it up too, and when Ben assisted her in discarding the garment, she happily took to exploring the marvelous physique of the man in her bed.</p><p>“Delicious,” she murmured, slowly tasting his skin.</p><p>“Honey,” Ben muttered in a hardly comprehensible voice as his fingers skimmed across her body to the top button of her blouse. Rey moaned to his chest as he worked on her buttons, and then she squealed in delight when Ben gently rolled them over so she was the one lying on her back.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Ben spoke as he finished opening her blouse, and when his mouth went a path across her chest and he licked her nipples through the fabric of her bra, Rey could swear nothing had ever felt better. It was like his mouth was made to pleasure her, and so were his hands, which found their way to her hips and squeezed lightly.</p><p>Rey pushed Ben to lie on his back again, straddling him; her blouse fell to the ground as she removed it in one impatient motion, and her bra followed suit. As soon as her breasts were free to his perusal and touch, Ben didn’t waste any time before his giant palms landed on them and gripped tight.</p><p>“Oh!” Rey released a loud moan, the slow movements of his hands turning her on even more, and when she looked down she almost choked at the brilliance of the sight – those humongous hands encompassing her little breasts in their entirety.</p><p>“I know they’re small,” she muttered, a wave of self-consciousness breaking through her strong arousal.</p><p>“They’re perfect, Rey,” Ben answered, then tenderly pushed her to lie back on the bed. “I’ll show you,” he promised, and was fast to complete it, his mouth taking in one hardened peak while his hand tweaked the other.</p><p>“Oh, my, my!” Rey could only wail as the pleasure in her body kept increasing. Ben sucked at her one nipple while playing with the other, before switching sides. Then his one hand skimmed lower across her stomach and carefully opened the button of her jeans. Rey groaned in anticipation as Ben’s hand dipped to her underwear, giving teasing strokes to her dripping center. Then Ben suddenly untangled his mouth from her chest and began peeling off her jeans, and Rey tilted up her hips to assist him. Her underwear went off next, and before Rey could realize it Ben settled on his back next to her.</p><p>“What the…?” she began asking, but Ben interrupted her.</p><p>“Come here,” he motioned, waving his finger from her cunt to his face.</p><p>“You want me to?”</p><p>“I want you to ride my face like your life depends on it.”</p><p>At this moment, Rey truly felt like her life depended on it indeed.</p><p>“I wanna see first,” she acknowledged, promptly unbuttoning his jeans.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Ben agreed with a smug grin. Of course they both knew she had seen it before, but they both also knew the sight was worth seeing in much closer and private circumstances. He helped her get his black jeans off and then his underpants, and Rey couldn’t restrict herself to only watching. She took him in hand, gave the thick shaft a couple strokes and then licked it, just to take it into her mouth then and suck a bit.</p><p>“Baby, I need you on my face,” Ben reminded impatiently, and Rey almost choked on his penis at the realization she had never before met a man so eager to please her in such a way. She was definitely not complaining though, and so Rey let go of that amazing dick, mentally promising to take good care of it later, and crawled up his massive body, just to hover right above his mouth.</p><p>“Closer, honey,” Ben urged, dragging her by the hips to make contact with his lips. Once she had descended, Ben’s hot tongue licked a long stripe across her slit, and Rey moaned at the awesomeness of the feeling. Ben didn’t let up, his tongue working masterfully on her labia and her clit, and with each motion Rey felt the world becoming blurrier and the only people in it being just the two of them. The overwhelming emotions continued as he inserted his tongue into her opening, thrusting in and out while his hands gripped her ass.</p><p>“Yes, yes, like this!” Rey found herself screaming, marveling at the amazingness of this man and his actions. His tongue and lips kept giving her all the needed attention, and Rey’s back arched as she let out a mix of low grunts and deep sobs, knowing a fast climax was inevitable. It still hit her all of a sudden, strong and powerful, her whole body becoming one big mess of pleasure and gratification. Her legs were quivering when she barely found strength to climb off Ben’s face, just to settle on his large body.</p><p>“That… was truly special,” she spoke up, finding it uneasy to form coherent sentences.</p><p>“Indeed,” Ben agreed, and she looked up and smiled at him.</p><p>“You really enjoyed, didn’t you?” she asked playfully.</p><p>“Ya bet I did,” Ben gave her a sweet kind of a grin. One that held a promise of something much more lasting than a single sex session.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you now,” Rey stated, reaching out to her drawer. She heard Ben release a smirking sound as she found a condom – she had purchased a selection of magnum size beforehand, in anticipation of this. She quickly opened the foil and rolled the condom onto Ben’s thick erection, and positioned herself above him.</p><p>“Ready, baby?” she asked, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Ready when you are.”</p><p>Rey smiled and guided the tip inside her, just to find herself marveling at the stretch. Her body was so ready for this enormousness of a cock though that it fit inside with no resistance, and she gasped in satisfaction once she sat down completely, closing and opening her mouth at the wonderfulness of the feeling.</p><p>“I’ve never felt so full before,” she acknowledged, and Ben smiled at her again.</p><p>“I’ve never felt better,” he said, and Rey couldn’t disbelieve it. She lifted herself up and then sank down again, the motion doing something outstanding to her entire body. Establishing a languid pace, she kept rocking up and down, each stroke making her let out small cries of delight. Ben held her by the hips and moved with her, meeting her halfway, and it was like their two bodies were made for each other.</p><p>When he sat up, Rey took the opportunity to grip his shoulders while he gently nuzzled at her neck.</p><p>“My turn,” Ben suddenly growled, surprising Rey as he fell back on the bed, dragging her with him, then quickly rolled them so she was on her back now. He began moving in quick thrusts, and Rey groaned as she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him. The release was so close, and started approaching with the speed of sound when Ben’s finger slid to her clit and rubbed it just the exact way she needed. It was like he knew everything about her body, and it was only their first time. </p><p>“Ah!” Rey felt herself scream as her orgasm took her over once again, simultaneously as sudden and expected as the previous time. She almost blacked out with how powerful it was, extending fully to every nerve in her body, Ben’s continuing thrusts the only thing keeping her from losing consciousness. Then he stilled and released an impossibly loud growl, and Rey gasped as she felt his cock twitch inside her. In a slow motion, Ben pulled out of her and settled on his side after tossing away the condom.</p><p>“This was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he announced then, and Rey smiled at both the statement and the fact it seemed he had stolen the words from her mind.</p><p>“Mine too,” she then confessed. “I wanna do this all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah, I want that too. There’s nothing stopping us, right?”</p><p>“Even if there was, I’d never give up on this,” Rey said genuinely, planting a kiss on his lips. This was definitely not a one-off sex session, and Rey couldn’t be happier for the fact.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>